


Colors of pain

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams smp only, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Tubbo, No Romance, Nonbinary Technoblade, Nonbinary Tubbo, Not rpf related, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, They/Them Pronouns for Technoblade, Trans Male Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), galaxyinnit, starinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Tommy remembers the stories Techno would tell, the smiles Wilbur would show. Soulmates were a good thing. Tommy thought they were. At least, until it hurts too bad.
Relationships: Technoade & Tommyinnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 322





	Colors of pain

**Author's Note:**

> No romance here, nasties. Everything is platonic because i fucking said so.

Tommy knew what soulmates were. Of course he knew what they were and what they stood for. He didn't live under a rock in the middle of nowhere. He knew everything well enough and couldn't find it in him to really give a shit about them. 

Or, well, that's what he likes to say. 

But he remembers when he was young and still wore pigtails, begging Techno and Wilbur to explain to him what soulmates were. Wilbur would smile and laugh, showing off the little markings around his ankle with pride, then showing off his own little markings that signified himself, looming in with the colors of his soulmate's markings, actively weaving together and colorfully displaying themselves like the northern lights as he explained it. And Techno would smile lightly, their voice monotone to most but so full of emotion to the boy as he listened so intently to their stories and explanations, showing off the marking that was their own, never having another to show. Tommy never pried, never wanting to know if it meant their soulmate had passed or not. For his fifteenth birthday he had, but Techno's only form of response was a sad little smile. 

Eventually, Techno explained platonic soulmates, too, which Tommy took a lot of interest in. 

"It's when you need someone without the romance. They're a different type of soulmate, but help complete people nonetheless." And then, they had revealed the colors that washed their skin so brightly, an array of love that wasn't formed by romance in the least and Tommy platonically fell in love with it, marveling at it in awe as the stars across his cheeks let out an excited glow that didn't dare falter. 

He didn't mind that Tubbo was his platonic soulmate until he was exhiled. There was mental pain. Of course, there was. But the physical pain that accompanied it? Tommy could only compare that to the worst of his menstrual cycles, the ones that left him in bed for damn near weeks, bawling and screaming at the ungodsly pain that didn't seem to end. 

Techno doesn't have answers for him when Tommy asks why it hurts so bad. Instead, they pull their youngest brother into a loose (and easily escapeable, if need be) hug. Tommy bawls until he's lost his voices and his freckles have turned from their broken blue to a somber lavender of acceptance. 

Techno later answers that it has to do with the soul bond, that it's just a thing that happens when one soulmate does something to terribly hurt the other. Tommy pretends he doesn't see Techno play with their hair, braiding a small few strands with one hand, a nervous tick that had been there since they were kids. Their eyes held a sadness Tommy couldn't pin but knew he should have considered. 

The pain lessens and Tommy no longer feels the sharp pain in his ribs when he breathes a bit too deep. Until one day the pain comes abck so strong and heavy that Tommy falls to the ground. 

The siblings had been in the snowy terrain, something not at all abnormal, given that the two had been scouting for materials to build their ice kingdom. It had been normal. Tommy was aiming to shoot at one of the many rabbits, looking for their meal of the night, arrow aimed and breath held. Before he could let the arrow fly, though, an overwhelming pain seemed to slam into his body, accompanied by a wave of grief that Tommy's vision flashed before his eyes, the boy falling forward instantly. 

If not for the fact Techno had been directly beside him to monitor his progress (and that Techno still had a few issues with trusting him with any sharp object, which Tommy understands perfectly), the boy would have eaten snow and probably taken a cut or two from the arrow. But Techno is skilled as can be with a sharp eye, slamming their own body forward to catch the younger. Tommy fights a wave of nausea as Techno helps him straighten up, leaning him against a tree. Tommy couldn't deny he was rather shocked to hear Techno's worry filter through their voice, making it a bit higher pitched as they checked him over for any sort of injury whatsoever, clearly full of alarm. 

"Something's wrong with Tubbo," comes Tommy's words, making Techno falter. The older slightly pales, clearing their throat and nodding gently. "Do - Do you think Dream did something?" 

Techno doesn't reply, just fishing a healing potion from their satchel and passing it to the other. It isn't until Tommy has downed it that they softly say, "You should check on Tubbo," in a tone Tommy isn't too familar with. "Make sure the kid is okay, yeah?" 

Tommy purses his lips and nod gently. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea i want to expand on when I've got time.


End file.
